Espresso and Silk
by Lizziginne
Summary: Birthday Fic for Claire. It's their anniversary and Harry has a shopping list of things he wants to get Nikki. A shopping trip follows. Rated M for a reason.


**Birthday fic for the lovely Claire :) (WelshClaire/ claire_dixon/however you know her :P)**

**I was going to try and work pigeons in to this, but it doesn't exactly work, so I didn't :P This has, for some reason, taken me forever to write, but I'm so glad it's finally done, maybe it was because I spent time doing "research" :P ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Sadly. I wish I owned it all.**

* * *

Espresso and Silk

Saturday morning and you were in bed. Harry had been called out early, about 6am. He told you to meet him at the shopping centre. It was just under 2 weeks until your second wedding anniversary and he'd told you he wanted you to choose something special. You knew what you were giving him. It was top secret.

You met him in your favourite coffee shop, you were sitting, sipping at your cappuccino, an espresso waiting for him. You knew an espresso would cheer him right up. His scene was a pregnant woman, who had been pushed down the stairs and then stabbed in the stomach by her partner who hadn't wanted the baby. He'd text you, telling you he was going to be 20 minutes late. You knew it wouldn't have been an easy scene for him, after you had miscarried 6 months ago. It had been devastating, you were only 8 weeks along but still, it crushed you both. You were bouncing back, though, trying again.

When Harry arrived he took your hand, sitting down on the sofa next to you, downing the espresso. He hugged you close, happy to have you. You kissed him, your hand in his hair, reassuring him that it would be okay. You didn't need words to communicate about this. You knew everything that needed to be said, it had all been said before, you just glossed over that and moved on.

Finishing your cappuccino, you left the coffee shop, Harry still holding your hand. He led you to a jewellers, an expensive clothing shop and finally you found yourself standing outside a very upmarket lingerie shop. Harry had a bit of a thing about dressing you up just to undress you again. He always managed to drag it out, tease you, prolong everything. Actually, sex with Harry was always amazing. But when he had you in a little bit of lace or a scrap of silk, everything was even more brilliant, earth shattering.

You wandered around the shop, picking up items to try on. A sheer, knee length nightgown, deep blue in colour with just enough lace to cover your nipples when you wore it. A burgundy bra, lacey with a silk trim. A thong to match. A cream silk bra with black trim, it was perfect for a dress you had bought last week, no knickers would be needed. It was perfect.

You met Harry by the changing room, he has few items for you to try on too. A pair of jet black silk knickers and a red silk dressing gown. It was just like the one he'd accidentally ironed with the heat on too high and burnt the previous week. You smirked at him. He was obviously trying to make up for ruining your favourite (and one of his favourite) item of clothing.

He led you in to the changing room, you knew he'd want a show. Normally you would by lingerie on your own and then show him at home. But he was treating you, so you knew that you would have to show him.

The changing room was large, a sofa was in one corner and a long, elegant mirror filled half of the second wall. Harry sat on the sofa and pulled the curtain across, although there were only two dressing rooms and no one else in the shop, he wanted to give you some privacy. You stripped, not bothering to tease him just yet. You could feel his eyes burning a hole in your back, just staring at your naked form. You had been wearing black heels which you left on as you slipped in to the burgundy thong and matching bra. You felt sexy. You knew Harry would like it. He always did.

You turned to face him. His eyes trailing down your body, lingering on your breasts. He could see your hard nipples through the thin, soft fabric, just begging for him to touch them. You sauntered over to him. You could see him shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying to hide the bulge in his trousers.

You knew what it did to him. You in lingerie was such a big turn on for him. You whispered to him, telling him not to touch you. His mouth was hanging open, staring, appreciating you, your body. You like this outfit, you ran your hands down your body, stroking the soft silk, feeling good about yourself.

You removed the set, slowly, teasing him. He shifted in his seat, you saw him adjust himself slightly, trying to get more comfortable. You could see how hard he was, straining against his black jeans wanting to be free. The night dress you had picked up was slowly slipped over your head, falling in position. You moved it slightly, adjusting the straps, just showing him enough to get him more worked up. God you loved teasing him.

The lace rubbed against your hard nipples, increasing your arousal. Now bare foot, you walked over to him, sitting on his lap, wriggling purposefully. He moaned as you pressed against his hard cock.

"You like this one?" you asked, your voice deeper, turning sexier. The air was thick. The tension palpable in the room. Harry swallowed hard, nodding his head, as you shifted slightly in his lap, your upper thigh pressed hard against his cock.

God he was big. Every time you were together it still shocked you. It was probably the only reason he'd ever managed to get all those 25 year olds in the first place. You got off his lap. You knew you'd be getting that nighty. It was perfect. And its loose fit would mean that you would still fit in to it a few months from now.

You skipped the bra you had picked up, knowing you'd definitely be buying that. It would go with the dress you had bought for Leo and Janet's wedding two weeks from now. Slowly the night gown dropped to the floor and you stepped out of it.

His stare was causing you to blush, you knew they way he was looking at you. He needed you. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for him to bring you lingerie shopping, he knew how much it affected him. But on the other hand the shop was empty other than the cashier. It would all depend on whether you could keep quiet enough.

You pilled on the knickers Harry had picked for and slipped in to the dressing gown, which barely hit mid thigh. He always knew what to pick for you. What to pick to make you feel sexy, loved, wanted. Even you thought you looked good. Your boobs seemed fuller since you'd found out, you weren't sure if Harry had noticed yet though. But without a bra he might notice soon.

He stood up, pulling his jeans down and stepping out of them. You walked towards him, reaching out to unbutton his shirt. He was so sexy. It was difficult to keep your hands off him. His hands cupped your breasts, teasing your nipples. Pinching them. Flicking them. You moaned loudly at the sensation. His hand clamped over your mouth telling you to be quiet. The thought of getting caught sent a shiver through you body, you needed this.

Your hands trailed down his chest, tracing patterns on his skin. Your hands reaching the top of his boxers. You slipped one under the waistband, grabbing his length. You tightened your grip on him as you stroked up and down, his hands squeezing your boobs, his mouth on your collar bone, licking and sucking. You moaned his name in to his shoulder, trying to muffle the sound. God it felt good.

His free hand found its way inside your knickers, stroking you, pinching your clit. You couldn't help the small scream of pleasure that you made as he did, you squirmed, thrusting your hips in to his hand, begging for more.

"God, Harryyy... need you" You panted out, his fingers working magic.

"What do you need, Nikki? Tell me exactly what you need!" God it was amazing when he commanded you like that, you liked him being dominant, You couldn't get the words out. You continued to stroke his hard cock, teasing the tip, and squeezing his balls with your other hand.

"Harrrryyy!... aahhh... more... " You moaned his name, hoping that would be enough to convey what you needed. The pleasure was intense as he continued to stroke your clit, occasionally slipping one finger inside of you. You need more, you needed him.

"Tell me, Nicola!" His eyes were dark and he was slightly out of breath but he still had power over you. He pulled his hand away, leaving you desperate.

"Fuck me, Harry, please!" You moaned loudly as he plunged two fingers in to you, god you were close already.

His boxers were down within seconds, freeing his straining cock. The black knickers were off, you weren't sure when they had been removed. He thrust in to you, hard, fast.

"Fuck!" You screamed out, pleasure ripping through you. He picked you up, holding you by the back of your thighs as you wrapped your legs around him, pulling yourself as close to him as possible. Pulling him deeper in to you.

God, that felt amazing. Waves of pleasure pulsed through you as he thrusted deep in to you, your mouth found his, your tongue invading his mouth, muffling your moans. One of his hands was massaging your boobs, tugging at your nipples, pinching them. His other hand was rubbing your clit, bringing you closer to the edge.

You were panting for breath with every thrust, craving more. You could hear him moaning in to your ear, nibbling your earlobe. Oh god. So close.

"More... Harrryyy... Haaardderr!" One hard, long thrust. Another. You could feel him deep within you. Oh god. You moaned loudly. You let go. Waves of pleasure flooding your body. His name fell from your lips as you came. Your eyes squeezed tight.

He continued to pound in to you, keeping going, prolonging your orgasm. You felt on top of the world. His final thrusts were erratic you knew he was close. You felt him release inside of you. Stopping, keeping himself completely inside you.

You were both panting, trying to get your breath back. You had been loud; you knew that, you were so lucky not to have been caught. You kissed Harry gently, lazily.

"God, that was amazing" Harry whispered in to your ear, stroking your hair gently. You nodded in agreement, still too out of breath.

You cleaned up, got changed and gathered the items you planned to buy, well that was all of them. You tried to straighten yourself out, sort your hair out. You looked liked you'd just had sex. Not the best look. Even if it was true. Harry tried to comb through his hair where you'd been pulling at it, trying to tame it to no avail.

You left the changing room hand in hand, a smug look on Harry's face. You walked over to the cashier, grinning. She was a young girl, no more than 25 you guessed; her name badge identified her as Claire. She smirked, giving you a very knowing look. She'd obviously heard everything. You felt yourself blush as Harry paid for the items.

You turned to leave the shop and the girl winked at you knowingly, you heard her whisper about having to clean the changing room again. Your cheeks were crimson. Harry whispered in our ear that you matched your new dressing gown. And that you'd have to model it for him again when you got home. You couldn't wait.

* * *

**Tah Dah! I hope you liked it**

** Well I'm not that happy about the ending, it's so difficult to end smut sometimes :/ but do leave me a review, they always make my day :)**

**Lizzi  
xxx**


End file.
